Kreise des Werwolfs
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Charles Morgan hat alles, was ein junger Mann braucht, um Erfolg im Leben zu haben. Intelligent, gewitzt, beliebt bei den Frauen, mit aussichtsreicher Zukunft. Doch dann wendet sich das Blatt in einer Vollmondnacht und aus Charles wird Fenrir Greyback...
1. Chapter 1

-1Freitag, 23.11.1956

"Hey Charly! Warte mal!" Ralph mußte schon einen gehörigen Zahn zulegen, um sein bisheriges Schrittempo dem seines besten Freundes anzupassen, der es offensichtlich sehr eilig hatte in den nächsten Unterricht, der sie in den Klassenraum von Professor Slughorn in die Kerker führte, anzupassen. Nach wenigen Metern hatte er mit Charles aufgeholt, der ihn von der Seite her angrinste.

"Heut ein bißchen schwach zu Fuß, hm?"

Ralph winkte nur theatralisch ab. "Ach naja… und wenn ich im Unterricht einschlafe, das war es mir doch Wert!"

Charles Morgan lachte leise auf. Er wusste genau, dass sein Freund die Nächste selten alleine, sondern in durchaus netter, weiblicher Gesellschaft verbrachte, die ungefähr wöchentlich wechselte. Woher er das wusste? Na ganz einfach, Ralph hielt es ebenso wie er. Es war die feste Überzeugung der beiden Ravenclaws, dass es einfach zu grausam wäre, sich an eine Frau zu binden, wo es doch so viele davon auf der Welt gab, die alle ein Recht darauf hatten in den Genuß der Zuwendung von Charles Morgan und Ralph Decret zu kommen. Seinem Freund mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln auf die Schultern klopfend gingen die beiden gemeinsam, nebeneinander, weiter in Richtung Tränkeklassenzimmer.

"Ich verstehe dich Ralph, ja glaub mir ich verstehe dich. Es gibt wahrlich bessere Dinge die man tun kann, als des nachts einsam in seinem Bett zu liegen."

"Wem sagst du das…", kam es mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern von Ralph zurück, der noch einmal ausgiebig gähnte und sich streckte, als sie den Klassenraum schon erreicht hatten. "Dann hinein ins Vergnügen, bin mal gespannt, welche Panscherei sich Sluggi heute wieder ausgedacht hat!"

Charles war kein großer Freund der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens, im Gegenteil. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er dieses Fach als UTZ-Kurs belegt hatte war der, dass ein Zaubergrad in Zaubertränke fast unerlässlich war, um einen Posten im Ministerium zu bekommen, was nun einmal seiner Berufsvorstellung entsprach. So kam es, dass er auch heute mehr seine Zeit in dieser Stunde absaß, als dass er mit Konzentration bei der Sache gewesen wäre. Slughorns Worte drangen zwar rein akustisch in sein Gehör vor, fanden jedoch nicht so recht Aufnahme in seinen Gedanken, die um ganz andere Dinge kreisten wie die Frage, mit wem er morgen nach Hogsmeade gehen sollte. In dieser Woche hatte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund zurück gehalten und sich keine neue Perle angelacht, nachdem er Miriam Chauncer am Montag den Laufpaß gegeben hatte. Ihre zahlreich fließenden Tränen, als sie endlich mal begriffen hatte, dass eine Woche nun wirklich mehr als genug waren, hatten ihn wohl irgendwie abgeschreckt für die nächsten Tage. Nur, morgen alleine nach Hogsmeade? Das ging ja wohl nicht. Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren, was er nicht gedachte zu tun.

Suchend ließ er seinen Blick durch die Reihen der übrigen Schüler, nun ja, eigentlich beschränkt auf die Schülerinnen, gleiten um festzustellen, dass es hier kaum noch etwas ansprechendes gab, das für ihn infrage kam. Ein Wiederholungstäter war er nicht und gedachte es auch nicht zu werden. Wäre ja noch schöner. Schließlich gab es in Hogwarts mehr als genug Mädchen und er war sich seiner Wirkung, die er auf dieses Geschlecht hatte, mehr als nur bewusst. Hin und wieder fragte er sich sogar, weshalb es ständig wieder diese tränenreichen Szenen geben mußte, wenn er wieder mal ein Beziehung beendete. Immerhin hat er noch nie einem Mädchen etwas vorgemacht, noch nie von 'Liebe' gesprochen und sie alle konnten doch gut sehen, dass er nie sehr lange die Gesellschaft einer weiblichen Person suchte. Nein, das weibliche Geschlecht war wirklich eine seltsame Rasse, die er besser gar nicht erst versuchte zu verstehen. Aber solange jede aufs Neue in sich seine große Liebe sah, war für ihn ja gesorgt und er mußte kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Ein Gewissen hatte Charles nämlich durchaus, entgegen vorherrschender Meinung.

Doch all diese Überlegungen brachten ihn einer Lösung für sein Hogsmeade-Probleme in keiner Weise näher. Aufseufzend ließ er seinen Blick zu Ralph gehen, der ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Kessels saß und sich auch tatsächlich damit beschäftigte, den von Slughorn verlangten Trank zu brauen. Naja, warum auch nicht? Er hatte ja eine Begleitung für morgen und ein sehr hübsche noch dazu. Wenn aber er morgen nicht dumm dastehen und sich zum Gespött der ganzen Schule machen wollte, sollte er langsam aber sicher echt mal in die Gänge kommen.

"Mr. Morgan, sind Sie denn noch bei uns?"

Charles sah auf, Morgan? Ja, das war sein Name, den Slughorn soeben in recht energischem Ton ausgesprochen hatte. "Sir?"

Slughorns Miene, in die er nun sah, verhieß nichts gutes. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander verhakt, stand der Professor mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen neben ihm, die Augen vor Unmut leicht verdunkelt. Charles seufze innerlich. Jetzt bitte nicht noch Nachsitzen, Strafarbeit oder sonst einen Unsinn, den er gerade wirklich, wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte.

"Können Sie bitte wiederholen, was ich gerade eben gesagt habe, Mr. Morgan?"

Erwischt. Nein, natürlich konnte Charles nicht, wie auch? Kaum etwas von dem was Slughorn von sich gegeben hatte war in seinem Gehirn angekommen. So presste er nur die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Dachte ich mir…"

Slghorns gefährlich, drohend leise klingende Stimme verhieß Charles nichts Gutes, kannte er sie doch zu genau, hatte sie schon oft genug in einer solchen Situation gehört und meist endete genau das nicht besonders vorteilhaft für ihn. Kurz ließ er seinen Blick zu Ralph gehen, dessen Miene ebenfalls Bände sprach, erahnte sein Freund doch sicher ebenso wie er selbst, was nun folgen würde.

"Ich denke…", hörte er Slughorns leise, bedächtige Stimme und wandte ihm nun wieder seinen Blick zu, straffte dabei unwillkürlich die Schultern. "Ich denke, Sie sollten morgen anstatt nach Hogsmeade zu gehen sich mit der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens beschäftigen. In der Bibliothek werden Sie dazu jede Menge Material finden, wo sie den Mittag verbringen werden, Mr. Morgan."

Charles stieß langsam den angehaltenen Atem aus, während sein Blick grimmig dem Professor folgte, der ohne eine Gemütsregung weiter durch die Reihen ging und so tat, als wäre nichts geschehen. Na klar, für ihn war ja auch nichts passiert. Einen inneren Fluch ausstoßend verschränkte Charles die Arme vor der Brust und ließ sich zurück in den Stuhl fallen. "Verdammt noch mal…", zischte er dabei in Ralphs Richtung, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich dann weiter mit dem Zaubertrank beschäftigte. Charles hingegen dachte gar nicht daran, sich in dieser Stunde noch mit Zaubertränken zu beschäftigen. Mehr als ihm Hogsmeade zu streichen konnte Sluggi nicht tun und diese Höchststrafe hatte er sich eben schon eingefangen. Nun ja, zumindest hatte sich damit das Problem erledigt, morgen ohne Begleitung dazustehen. Man soll eben immer alles von der positiven Seite sehen, so denn man eben eine findet.

Auch in der an den Zaubertankunterricht anschließende Mittagspause, hatte sich Charles' Laune noch nicht nennenswert verbessert. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Salat herum, wobei sein Blick immer mal wieder zum Lehrertisch hinauf ging, wo er Slughorn fröhlich mit den anderen Lehrern plaudern sehen konnte. Schnaubend wandte er sich um, und seufzte theatralisch, was Ralph natürlich nicht entging, dessen Hand kurze Zeit später auf der Schulter seines Freundes landete.

"Nimm's nicht so schwer Kumpel, das passiert jedem Mal!"

Ja genau, nur half das Charles gerade beim besten Willen nicht, weil es dieses Mal eben nicht 'jedem' passiert ist, sondern ganz allein ihm. Als wären die wenigen Hogsmeade-Wochenende nicht ohnehin rar gesät, nein, mußte ihm Sluggi auch noch eines davon streichen.

"Wie schön…", murmelte er ungehalten, ließ das nächste Salatblatt für Slughorns auferlegte Strafe büßen, in dem er wütend hinein stach und es mit seiner Gabel aufspießte. "Ne, echt mal, was soll ich den ganzen Mittag in der Bib?" Ungehalten sein Besteck zur Seite legend lehnte er sich in den Stuhl zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Was hatte er eigentlich so megawichtiges erzählt, das ich verpaßt habe?", erkundigte er sich bei seinem Freund und gab auf dessen Antwort, dass es irgendwelche Eigenschaften des Nieswurzes gewesen seien, nur ein desinteressiertes "Aha" von sich. Nieswurz… er kannte die Eigenschaften des Nieswurze auswendig vorwärts und rückwärts! Hätte Slughorn ihn direkt gefragt, aber nein… Naja, Slytherin eben, was soll man von deren Hauslehrer auch anderes erwarten!

Gegen Ende der Mittagspause hatte er sich mit seinem Schicksal zumindest abgefunden, ändern konnte er es ohnehin nicht mehr und was sollte es schon, so würde er zumindest dazu kommen seine aufgelaufenen Hausaufgaben für nächste Woche zu erledigen, was er sich auch fest vornahm zu erledigen, als er mit Ralph kurze Zeit später die Große Halle wieder verließ, um zum nächsten Unterricht zu gehen.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Samstag, 24.11.1956

Für Ende November konnte man diesen Tag wirklich nur perfekt nennen. Der eisige Wind des Winters, der in den vergangenen Jahren bereits den November fest im Griff gehabt hatte, schien in diesem Jahr auszubleiben. Noch immer lag kalte, aber durchaus angenehme Herbstluft über Hogwarts, wurde das Gelände von bunten Blättern bedeckt, die die Bäume inzwischen verlassen hatten und sich wie ein Teppich auf Wiese und Wege legten.

Charles konnte die Luft riechen, er konnte sie fühlen, wenngleich er nur hier am geöffneten Fenster seines Schlafraumes saß und mit ein klein wenig Wehmut hinab in den Innenhof sah, in dem sich die Schüler versammelten, die in wenigen Minuten nach Hogsmeade aufbrechen würden. Ein klein wenig Neid hierüber stahl sich dann in sein Bewußtsein, vor allem, als er Ralph dort unten stehen sah, den Arm eng um Anne Woodlove geschlungen, deren lange braune Haare ihrer beider Gesicht wie ein schützender Mantel umhüllte und nur erahnen ließ, daß beide in einem zärtlichen Kuss verschmolzen waren. Charles stand energisch auf. Brachte nichts, hier zu sitzen und sich selbst zu bemitleiden.

Einen kurzen Augenblick wartete er noch, bis er sehen konnte, wie der Tross aus Schülern sich in Bewegung setzte, das aufgeregte Schnattern der Drittklässler, für die dies erst der dritte Ausflug nach Hogsmeade war, sich immer weiter entfernte und schließlich nichts auf dem Innenhof mehr zu sehen war als die von den Schülern aufgewirbelten Blätter, die langsam wieder zu Boden gingen. Charles schloß das Fenster, erlaubte sich noch einen letzten Blick, ehe er zur Uhr sah und feststellte, dass es immer mehr auf 13.00 Uhr zuging und er genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Bibliothek sein mußte, wollte er sein nächstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende nicht auch noch riskieren hier im Schloß zu verbringen.

So machte er sich auf den Weg, erreichte nach kurzer Zeit auch die Bibliothek, die er betrat und auch gleich einen nickenden Blick in Richtung von Mrs. Scruve, der Bibliothekarin, richtete. Deren Blick, der durch ihre ziemlich häßliche Brille mit einem überaus unvorteilhaft breiten Gestell, auf ihre Armbanduhr ging, zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er bereits erwartete worden war und die gute Mrs. Scruve offensichtlich nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass er zu spät kommen würde. Daß diese Frau ein oder noch eher zwei Augen auf Prof. Slughorn geworfen hatte, war ein offenes Geheimnis in Hogwarts. Charles schmunzelte leicht. Nun, er hatte ihr den Gefallen nicht getan und so mußte sie wohl warten, bis sie dem Mann ihrer Träume regulär wieder über den Weg laufen konnte. Ihn anschwärzen fiel flach. Dabei, überlegte Charles weiter, sollte sie ihm eigentlich dankbar sein. Sicher war Slughorn in die Bibliothek gekommen und hatte sie selbst davon unterrichtet, dass einer der Schüler heute hier Strafarbeit absitzen durfte. Wobei, nein, wenn er Sluggi gewesen wäre, hätte er einen Elfen mit einer Nachricht geschickt…

Recht schnell fand er den Tisch, den Slughorn für ihn vorbereitet hatte, auf dem zwei Stapel Bücher aufgetürmt waren, was ihn einen fragenden Blick in Richtung von Mrs. Scruve werfen lies, die mit einem, wie er fand, recht selbstgefälligen Lächeln neben diesem Tisch stand.

„Wie denn, die soll ich alle durcharbeiten?", erkundigte er sich etwas ratlos darüber, wie er das an einem Tag schaffen sollte, war es doch kaum möglich diese Bücher alle in einer Woche lesen zu können.

„Natürlich nicht komplett lesen!" Scruves Reaktion bestand aus diesen spöttisch klingenden Worten und einem Kopfschütteln. „Professor Slughorn hat Ihnen in jedes Buch ein Stück Pergament mit einer Aufgabe gelegt, die Sie zu erfüllen haben."

‚Na prima, ganz, ganz toll!' Charles konnte sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen, während sein Blick der Mittvierzigerin folgte, die mit wogenden, recht breiten, Hüften zurück auf ihren Schreibtisch zusteuerte. Ergeben nahm er an dem Tisch Platz, griff nach dem ersten Buch und war schon recht bald darin vertieft, vielleicht bestand ja irgendwie die Möglichkeit das heute noch zu schaffen.

Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass Alisya Wallace, die Schulsprecherin aus Gryffindor, es vorzog die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden eben nicht in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf zu verbringen, das an diesen Wochenenden vor lauter Schüler förmlich aus allen Nähten zu platzen drohte. Viel interessanter fand sie es, in Hogwarts zu bleiben und das Schloß so leer und friedlich zu erleben, wie sonst eigentlich nie. Waren dies doch die wenigen Samstage im Jahr, in denen man durch die Gänge dieses Schlosses gehen und weiter als einen Meter voraus sehen konnte, ohne auf den Rücken eines anderen Schülers zu stoßen. Wie jeden dieser Samstage hatte sie auch diesen auf dem Außengelände verbracht, hatte mit einem Buch am See gesessen und sch die kühle Herbstluft um die Nase wehen lassen. Wer konnte schon wissen, wann der große Wintereinbruch sie doch einholen und solche Gelegenheiten für dieses Jahr unmöglich machen würde. Erst gegen Nachmittag gab sie ihren Platz am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees auf, überflog mit einem Schmunzeln noch einmal die letzte Seite ihres Buches und fühlte wie immer bei solchen Gelegenheiten eine gewisse Wehmut, dass das Buch für sie nun abgeschlossen war.

Alisya seufzte leise. Shannon, ihre beste, sich gerade in Hogsmeade befindliche Freundin, würde sie wieder auslachen. Sie konnte diese Liebe für Bücher, wie Alisya sie besaß, nicht wirklich teilen. Gut, sie drückte es so aus, dass sie nicht ganz so fanatisch war, aber so würde Alisya ihre Vorliebe nicht wirklich bezeichnen. Nein, fanatisch war sie sicher nicht, auch wenn sie kaum ein Buch irgendwo ungelesen sehen konnte. Im Aufstehen von dem umgekippten Baumstamm, der ihr als Sitzgelegenheit gedient hatte, warf sie noch einen kurzen Blick auf das ruhige Gewässer, ehe sie ihren Umhang ein wenig enger um ihre Schultern zog, und ihr Haarband aus ihrer Tasche nahm. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie ihre nußbraunen, langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um das Buch zurück zu bringen. Alles andere als die pünktliche Abgabe dessen hätte zu einem ziemlichen Problem mit Mrs. Scruve geführt und mit dieser wollte Alisya es sich nun wirklich nicht verderben.

Im Reich der Bibliothekarin angekommen, fiel Alisyas Blick auf einen reich mit Büchern eingedeckten Tisch, hinter dem ein ziemlich entnervt dreinschauender Charles Morgan zu sehen war. Hierüber war die Schulsprecherin nun doch mehr als nur mäßig verwundert, traf man Morgan doch recht selten alleine an und ganz sicher nie an einem Samstag, in dem eigentlich Hogsmeade-Wochenende war, in der Bibliothek. Gut, nach genauerem Hinsehen konnte man problemlos feststellen, dass der Aufenthalt des Ravenclaws hier wohl nicht ganz freiwillig war. Ihr konnte es egal sein. Gründe, um diesem Kerl das Wochenende in Hogsmeade zu streichen gab es sicher mehr als genug. Nun, auch ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich bei diesem Gedanken in ihr Gesicht, während sie ihren Blick noch auf ihm gerichtet ließ. Irgendwie geschah es ihm ja ganz recht und Mitleid lag ihr sicher fern. Zu gut hatte sie noch das Bild der in Tränen aufgelösten Sechstklässlerin vor Augen, die wohl seit Montag nicht mehr seine Freundin war und sich damit in eine ziemlich lange Reihe eingefügt hatte…

„Miss Wallace, ach das ist ja das gute Stück wieder, hat es Ihnen weiter geholfen?"

Alisyas Aufmerksamkeit wendete sich sofort wieder der Bibliothekarin zu, als diese sie ansprach und schenkte der Frau ein dankbares Lächeln. „Oh ja, vielen Dank, dass ich es ausleihen durfte, es hat die Hintergründe des Koboldaufstands wirklich sehr gut durchleuchtet und hat einige Denkanstöße geliefert."

Die junge Frau konnte kaum verhindern, dass ihre Augen ein wenig aufleuchteten, als sie Mrs. Scruve antwortete und dann leise aufseufzte, was die ältere der beiden Frauen wohl nachdenklich machte, denn genau diesen Ausdruck nahm nun ihr Gesicht an. Etwas Nachdenkliches. „Warten Sie hier, Miss Wallace", bat sie die Schulsprecherin und drückte mit ihrer schmalen Hand leicht deren Arm. „Ich denke, da habe ich etwas für sie, ich muß nur rasch rüber in diese neue Abteilung, wo der neue Direktor einige der Bücher hinverbannt hat…"

Alisya nickte leicht und sah der Frau nach. Auch sie war enttäuscht gewesen, als sie hörte, dass der neue Direktor, Dumbledore, eine Verbotene Abteilung eingerichtet hatte, zu der nicht alle Schüler Zugang hatten und die, die hinein durften, dies nur mit Sondererlaubnis und unter Aufsicht durften. So wartete sie, bis die in der Bibliothek herrschende Stille von einem recht ungehaltenen „Verdammt noch mal!" unterbrochen wurde und ihr Blick zu der Quelle dieses Fluches huschte. Mit deutlich erkennbarem Unmut musterte sie Morgan, der mit einer bereinigenden Bewegung seines Arms über den Tisch einige der Bücher recht unsanft auf den Boden befördert hatte.

Nun ja, wenn etwas Alisyas Unmut heraufbeschwören konnte, dann war es eben diese Art wie manche Menschen meinten, mit Büchern umgehen zu können. Langsam ging sie auf Charles zu, um mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ihren Blick auf ihn zu richten. „Wie dumm kann man sein etwas so zu behandeln, das weitaus mehr Wissen in sich trägt als du es jemals in der Lage sein wirst in dein Gehirn aufzunehmen?"

Charles sah auf. Bislang hatte er gekonnt jeden Blick auf Alisya Wallace vermieden, auch wenn er zugeben mußte, dass das nicht so leicht fiel. Aber er hatte eben auch seine Grundsätze und einer davon hieß: Laß dich nicht mit der Schulsprecherin ein. An diesen hatte er sich bislang gekonnt gehalten, ignoriert, dass sie ein überaus vorzeigbares Exemplar einer Siebtklässlerin war. „Wallace…", nickt er ihr zu und in seiner Stimme klang nicht sehr viel weniger Spott mit als in der ihren lag. „Kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass dir Hogsmeade gestrichen wurde. Warum bist du hier? Niemanden gefunden, der mit dir geht?"

„Es gibt durchaus Menschen Morgan, die auch alleine den Weg in dieses Dorf finden, das übrigens heute ebenso aussieht wie die letzten drei Jahre und kaum etwas neues zu bieten haben dürfte." Alisya zuckte nur mit der Schulter, sah sie doch wirklich keine Veranlassung jedes Hogsmeade-Wochenende auch in diesem Dorf zu verbringen, wo sie es in- und auswendig kannte. „Aber es verwundert doch, dass du deine Zeit sinnvoller zu nutzen scheinst…" Mit einem Blick auf die am Boden liegenden Bücher fügte sie an: „Obwohl dieses Vorhaben wohl gescheitert sein dürfte…" Mit diesen Worten ging sie in die Hocke und begann mit einem leicht genervt klingenden Seufzen die dort liegenden Bücher wieder aufeinander zu stapeln.

Gut, auch wenn man Charles' Verhalten Mädchen und Frauen gegenüber nicht immer als vorbildlich bezeichnen konnte, so hatte er doch so viel gute Erziehung genossen, dass es ihm seltsam vorkam, dass die kleine Wallace hier vor ihm hockte und seine Bücher auflas, die er auf den Boden befördert hatte. So seufzte er kaum merklich und stand auf, nur um kurz darauf ebenfalls in die Knie zu gehen und die Bücher wieder auf den Tisch zu legen. „Laß mal", murmelte er der jungen Frau dabei zu, „ich mach das schon alleine…" Zufrieden stellte er wenige Augenblicke später fest, dass sie sich tatsächlich wieder aufrichtete und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie das letzte Buch, das sich in ihrer Hand befand, auf den Schreibtisch ablegte. Ja, auch von hier unten war die Sicht auf sie wirklich ansehnlich. Lange, schlanke Beine, ein wohlgeformter Oberkörper, der ihm irgendwie warm werden ließ. Konnte er aus dieser Sicht die sanften Rundungen ihres Körpers doch sehr gut unter ihrem Shirt erkennen. Ein Schmunzeln flog dabei über sein Gesicht, das jedoch in ein gequältes Grinsen wandelte, als sich seine Parole ‚Nichts mit der Schulsprecherin!' wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Ja, war einfach besser so…

Im Aufstehen nickte er ihr dankbar zu und stapelte die Bücher wieder sorgfältig aufeinander. Einen Stapel - der inzwischen wirklich schon größere - für die erledigten Bücher einige restliche auf einen Stapel, den er noch zu erledigen hatte. „Danke für deine Hilfe", nickte er der Gryffindor zu und obwohl dieser Dank nur leise ausgesprochen war, so war er doch ernst gemeint. Dabei stellte er verwundert fest, dass seine Wut über Slughorn, die ihn die Bücher auf den Boden hatte befördern lassen, fast gänzlich verraucht war.

„Nichts zu danken", nickte Alisya auf Charles' Worte und lächelte ihm leicht zu, um hinter ihm zu sehen, dass Mrs. Scruve gerade wieder aus der Verbotenen Abteilung kam und sie sich wieder umwandte, um kurz darauf wieder in einem Gespräch mit der Bibliothekarin versunken zu sein.

T. b. c.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich ganz doll für eure Reviews bedanken! Es freut mich, dass Greybacks Geschichte auf Interesse stößt, ist er doch nur ein relativ unbedeutender Nebenchara in den HP-Büchern, der eigentlich nur im Zusammenhang mit Remus erwähnt wird. Aber genau das hat mich ja zu dieser FF gebracht… So, jetzt halt ich aber besser meine Klappe, um nicht zu viel vorweg zu greifen. :-D

Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall auch weiterhin über Anregungen, Lob und Kritik freuen!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Erst einmal ganz allgemein vielen Danke für eure Reviews! Gerade bei einer FF über einen Todesser wie Greyback ist es mir wirklich sehr wichtig, Feedback zu bekommen, ob ich nicht totalen Mist verzapfe knuddel

Lady: Ja, nun… Ich habe zwar die groben Züge der FF im Kopf, aber meist es es ja doch so, dass sich die Dinge während des Schreibens erst entwickeln und es am Ende doch nicht ganz so ist, wie man es sich vorstellte. Deswegen möchte ich mich jetzt auch noch nicht festlegen, wie ‚mein' Greyback sein wird. Ich werde mich an die Fakten halten, die JKR vorgegeben hat. Aber sonst… bei so einem Chara ist so unglaublich viel offen, hach, was freu ich mich aufs Weiterschreiben!

Reinadoreen: Ich denke, die Geschichte Greybacks wie ich sie mir vorstelle, ist durchaus realistisch und erklärt, wie aus einem netten, unbeschwerten jungen Mann ein Todesser werden konnte. Die menschliche Seele ist äußerst verletzlich und kein Mensch wird ‚böse' geboren.

Reditus: Danke für die Blumen. :D Mit der Länge der Kapitel ist immer so eine Sache. Dieses hier ist z. B. recht lang, das variiert einfach, wie es mit den Szenen gerade paßt. Dafür sind kurze Kaps schneller ON, lange brauchen etwas länger. :D

Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

3. Die erste gemeinsame Nacht

"Na, hast du es überlebt?" Ralphs Hand schlug freundschaftlich auf Charles' Schulter, als sein Freund neben ihm am Ravenclaw-Tisch Platz nah, gerade rechtzeitig zu Beginn des Abendessens. Erst vor wenigen Minuten war er selbst aus Hogsmeade zurück gekommen, wo er mit Anne einen überaus anregenden Nachmittag verbracht hatte. Dieses Eckchen in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte war echt ein Geheimtipp, den er sich unbedingt merken mußte.

Charles indes setzte sich erst einmal, griff nach der Kanne Tee und füllte sich eine Tasse, während sein Blick über das mal wieder üppige Speiseangebot glitt. Hunger hatte er tatsächlich. "Wie soll es schon gewesen sein", beantwortete er schließlich die Frage seines Freundes mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken. "Slughorn hat sich ein paar Nettigkeiten für mich ausgedacht und dann ist noch die Wallace dazu gekommen, die meinte mir ein paar kluge Ratschläge geben zu müssen." Charles schnaubte abfällig und griff nach der Schüssel Nudelsalat, um sich etwas davon als Beilage zu seinen Hackbällchen zu nehmen. „Aber ich hab es hinter mir. Ich nehme an", Charles warf einen raschen Blick zu Anne, „dein Nachmittag war angenehmer als meiner."

Leicht schmunzelnd konnte Charles kurz darauf sehen, wie Ralphs Blick dem seinen folgte. „Oh ja", hörte er seinen Freund leise erwidern, der sich nun ein wenig zu ihm herüber beugte und die Stimme senkte, damit nicht jeder um sie herum alles mitbekam. „Du ahnst ja gar nicht, welche Talente die gute Anne hat. Die hätte nicht einmal ich ihr so zugetraut…"

„Nun, das glaube ich unbesehen. Sie ist wirklich ein nettes Schneckchen." Sein fachmännisches Urteil mit einem Nicken noch bekräftigend widmete er sich nun seinem Essen zu und bekam so nicht mit, dass Ralphs Blick zur Tür ging und sich dort an die hereinkommende Schulsprecherin heftete.

„Ja, genau wie Wallace", hörte er seinen Freund nur sagen, sah nun auf und legte abwägend den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nun ja…", begann er gedehnt, ohne seinen Blick von der Gryffindor zu nehmen. „Sie könnte es durchaus mit der ein oder anderen hier aufnehmen, da gibt es nichts zu sagen."

Ralph bedachte Charles mit einem Grinsen. „Ja, nur leider unerreichbar, hm?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Charles Stimme klang leise, aber ebenso lauernd, während seine Augen sich eine Spur verdunkelten.

„Na, was wohl. Glaubst du echt, die würde sich mit dir einlassen?" Ralph zuckte mit der Schulter, konnte jedoch dabei nur schwer ein belustigtes Auffunkeln seiner Augen verhindern. „Ebenso wenig wie mit mir, zugegeben, aber ich glaube, das ist die einzige, an die du garantiert nicht rankommst."

Gut, hier hatte Ralph Charles an seinem wunden und äußerst empfindlichen Punkt erwischt und das wusste der ganz genau. Auch wenn Charles sich fest vorgenommen hatte, mit Alisya Wallace ganz sicher nichts anzufangen, missfiel ihm die Definition seines Freundes, er würde dies allein aus dem Grund nicht wagen, weil er ohnehin keine Chance hatte außerordentlich..

„Wenn ich sie wollte, würde ich sie auch kriegen", brachte er geknurrt hervor, Ralph wütend anfunkelnd. „Darauf kannst du wetten!"

Darauf hatte Ralph gewartet. „Sofort! Um was? Eine Flasche Wein?"

Ein klein wenig überrumpelt ließ Charles sein Besteck sinken und richtete seinen Blick nun auch auf die Schulsprecherin, die an ihrem Tisch vorbei ging und ihn keines Blickes würdigte. Ja doch, wieder mußte er eingestehen, dass sie nicht nur gut, sondern verdammt gut aussah. Also warum eigentlich nicht…? „Geht klar", beschloss er bestimmt. „Nächsten Samstag ist das Schneckchen mir."

„Oh Charles, du bist größenwahnsinnig!" Lachend nahm Ralph sein Glas zur Hand, trank einen Schluck und sah Charles mit glitzernden Augen an. „Ich freu mich auf meinen Wein!"

Mittwoch, 28.11.1956

Noch Jahre später sollte Charles Morgan sich fragen, warum er sich an diesem Tag auf diese Wette mit Ralph eingelassen hatte, doch an diesem Tag verschwendete er hierauf noch keinen Gedanken. Es war nicht die erste und sicher nicht die letzte Wette dieser Art, die er mit seinem Freund abschloss und die Bilanz war bislang sehr ausgewogen, hatte doch bislang jeder der beiden immer genau das Mädchen bekommen, das er wollte. Diese Bilanz hatte Charles nicht vor zu seinem Nachteil zu verändern, so dass er in den Folgetagen immer mehr und öfter die Nähe von Alisya Wallace suchte, die ihm jedoch mit kühler Höflichkeit entgegen trat und nicht sehr viel mehr Notiz von ihm nahm, als von all den anderen Schülern. Am Mittwoch jedoch mußte Charles einsehen, dass er langsam wirklich mal in die Gänge kommen mußte, um nicht tatsächlich am Samstag eine Flaschen Wein - und Ralph hatte sich verflucht teuren ausgesucht - an seinen Freund zu verlieren.

Nur leider, leider kam er mit keiner seiner üblichen Vorgehensweise weiter, wie er nun, während Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste, wieder einmal feststellen mußte. Gedankenverloren ging sein Blick aus dem Fenster, was ihn feststellen ließ, dass dieser Winter nun doch begann, zu einem landestypischen zu werden. Die Nebelschwaden lagen tief über dem Gelände Hogwarts, das Blau, das zu Wochenanfang noch die vorherrschende Farbe am Himmel gewesen war, war in ein tristes, trübes grau übergegangen, welches nicht gerade dazu beitrug, seine ohnehin dem Nullpunkt nahe Stimmung aufzubessern. ‚Mittwoch…', ging es ihm wieder einmal durch den Kopf. ‚Heute ist schon Mittwoch…' Leise seufzend sah er zu seinem Tischnachbar, Ralph, der genau das sicher auch schon bemerkt hatte. Zumindest ließ das scheinbare Dauergrinsen in dessen Gesicht darauf schließen. Charles sah kurz auf die andere Seite, wo die Gryffindors in der ihnen so selbstgefälligen Art scheinbar an den Lippen Prof. Moores hingen. Unter ihnen war Alisya. Warum verdammt noch eins war ihm nicht früher mal aufgefallen, wie gut die Frau aussah? Dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser Situation, sie bekommen zu müssen. Aber sie mußte ja auch so verdammt stur sein! Also beschloss er, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Er mußte langsam mal vorwärts kommen, wenn er noch Aussicht haben wollte, diese elendige Wette mit Ralph zu gewinnen. Heute nach dem Abendessen würde er zum Frontalangriff übergehen, ja, das war eine gute Idee - dachte er da wirklich noch.

Ralph war an diesem Tag sicher nicht der einzige, dem auffiel, dass Charles an diesem Abend nicht nur so ungewöhnlich ruhig wie schon seit einigen Tagen war, sondern sein Blick auch förmlich am Gryffindortisch zu kleben schien. Während Ralph dies mit einigem Amüsement beobachtete - konnte er den Grund hierfür doch durchaus erahnen - sorgte dieses Verhalten bei den übrigen Ravenclaws zu einiger Verwunderung, woraus folglich einige Tischgespräche entstanden, die sich um Charles Morgans seltsamen Anwandlungen drehten. Ralph indes konnte die Situation entspannt und mit merklicher Gelassenheit verfolgen, die Zeit arbeitete für ihn und Alisya Wallace ebenso. Ihm war durchaus nicht entgangen, dass der gute Charles sich an dem Mäuschen die Zähne auszubeißen schien. Ihm sollte es Recht sein, zumal er zugeben mußte, dass die Wallace tatsächlich ein netter Schwan war.

Kaum jedoch, dass dieser Schwan aufstand und kurz darauf die Große Halle verließ, hörte Ralph, dass auch Charles neben ihm ziemlich hastig aufstand und nur irgendwas, das sich nach ‚bis dann' anhörte in seine Richtung murmelte, bevor auch er aus dem Saal stürzte. Ralph nahm es mit einem Schulterzucken zur Kenntnis. Daß es Charles etwas bringen würde, Wallace nachzulaufen, daran hatte er doch seine allergrößten Zweifel.

Die Luft hatte tatsächlich merklich abgekühlt. Das war das Erste, das Charles registrierte, als er durch das große Portal des Schlosses hinaus ins Freie trat. Fluchend wog er einen Moment ab, ob er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und sich seinen Umhang holen, oder weiter Alisya folgen sollte. Schließlich kam er zum Ergebnis, dass er besser letzteres tun sollte. Die paar Minuten würde er draußen kaum erfrieren und das Hogwartsgelände war etwas groß, um dort jemanden einfach zu suchen und dann noch zu finden. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass ihm bis zur vorgezogenen Sperrstunde um 20.00 Uhr gerade noch eine halbe Stunde blieb. Beschäftigt mit dem Gedanken daran, dass es so was von unnötig gewesen war vom neuen Schulleiter die Sperrstunde um zwei Stunden vorzuverlegen, folgte er Alisya unauffällig weiter, bis er beobachten konnte, wie sie auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm am Ufer des Schwarzes Sees Platz nahm und natürlich eines dieser bei ihr unvermeidbaren Bücher aus der Tasche zog. Wie ein einzelner Mensch so viel lesen konnte, das war ihm einfach nur ein Rätsel.

„Hey Wallace!" Betont lässig diese Worte aussprechend, setzte sich Charles neben die Schulsprecherin auf den Baumstamm und konnte nicht anders, als sich im drauffolgenden Moment furchtbar dämlich vorzukommen. Was um alles in der Welt machte er hier? Wo war der unwiderstehliche Morgan-Charme? 'Hey Wallace'… klasse, ganz, ganz klasse!

Die prompte Erwiderung in Form eines 'Hey Morgan' folgte auch augenblicklich, ehe diesen nur gemurmelten Worten von Alisya eine unangenehme Stille folgte. Einige Minuten mit seinen Händen spielend, die er nicht unterzubringen wusste, starrte Charles nur auf den See, wusste aber, dass er mit dieser Taktik auf Dauer sicher nicht weiter kommen würde. Immer mal wieder warf er einen Blick auf Alisya. Sie war hübsch, wirklich hübsch. So hübsch, dass man sie fast schon als 'schön' bezeichnen konnte. Nicht so wie die anderen Mädchen in seinem Jahrgang, aber sie hatte was, das ihn wirklich beeindruckte, auch wenn er einfach nicht sagen konnte, was es war. Vielleicht die Art, wie sie immer wieder eine widerspenstige Strähne ihres Haares aus ihrem Gesicht strich? Vielleicht der aufmerksame Blick ihrer Augen, der ganz auf das Buch in ihren Händen konzentriert war? Vielleicht aber auch ihre ganze Körperhaltung, die so locker und ungekünstelt wirkte. Er wusste es eben nicht, aber sie hatte was. Ganz eindeutig.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens räusperte sich Charles leise, dieses Schweigen war nicht das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. „Was liest du denn da?", erkundigte er sich schließlich, den Blick auf das Buch gerichtet, das auf Alisyas Schoß lag.

„Goethe", kam die knappe Antwort von Alisya, die sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass Morgan tatsächlich Interesse daran haben könnte, was sie da las. Dennoch fügte sie erklärend hinzu: „Den Erlkönig, kennst du sicher."

‚Goethe'? Nur wenige Augenblicke mußte Charles in seinem Gedächtnis kramen, um sich an den Muggel-Dichter zu erinnern, von dem er irgendwo mal gehört hatte. Allerdings ‚Erlkönig' sagte ihm noch weniger als gar nichts, was ihm gerade ziemliches Unbehagen bereitete. Er wollte Alisya gegenüber nicht unbedingt zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Offensichtlich kannte sie sich gut damit aus und es würde seine Karten kaum verbessern, wenn er hier mit Unwissenheit glänzte. Einen stummen Fluch aussprechend presste er die Lippen zusammen, um dann nur ein leises ‚nein' hervor zu bringen und leicht mit der Schulter zu zucken.

„Nein?" Alisya hob nun doch einmal ihren Blick und wandte diesen Morgan zu, die Augenbrauen leicht nach oben gezogen. Daß sie es noch einmal erleben durfte, dass Mr. Ich-weiß-und-kann-alles-Morgan zugeben würde etwas nicht zu wissen, dass sie das noch erleben durfte… Diesen Tag mußte sie sich unbedingt rot im Kalender markieren. „Eines meiner Lieblingsgedichte", begann sie zu erklären, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, warum sie sich hier veranlaßt fühlte, mit Morgan Smalltalk zu halten.

„Verstehe… ich mach mir nicht besonders viel aus Gedichten, deswegen kenne ich das auch nicht."

„Im Prinzip ist es eine Ballade und ziemlich traurig…Aber ich mag die deutsche Sprache, im Original klingt das Gedicht noch viel schöner als in der englischen Übersetzung", erklärte Alisya, die sich sofort wieder ganz gefangen in ihrem Lieblingsthema fand. Schon immer hatte sie eine ausgesprochene Vorliebe für die deutsche Dichtkunst gehabt, war sogar der Grund für sie gewesen, diese nicht unbedingt leichte Sprache überhaupt zu lernen.

„Du kannst deutsch?" Charles schüttelte den Kopf. Wirklich clevere Frage, wirklich, ganz clever. „Sorry, klar kannst du." Auf das Buch nickend, das nun wirklich sein Interesse weckte, weiß der Geier warum, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig: „Darf ich mal?"

„Nein…" Alisya schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, um dann jedoch mit einem Lächeln anzufügen: „Ein Gedicht wirkt immer besser, wenn man es das erste Mal hört und nicht selbst liest. Mach die Augen zu…"

Sich leise räuspernd sah Charles sich noch einmal kurz auf dem Gelände um, um jedoch festzustellen, dass niemand in der Nähe war, er sich keine dummen Sprüche anhören mußte, wenn er sich jetzt hier mit geschlossenen Augen hinsetzt und sich von Wallace was vorlesen ließ. Also kam er ihrer Aufforderung mit einem Nicken nach, wobei das Lächeln, das auf ihrem Gesicht lag ihm irgendwie… ja, gefiel. Es ließ ihre Züge noch sehr viel weicher werden, als sie es ohnehin schon waren, gab ihr eine anmutige Schönheit. „Ok", meinte er dann, nachdem er die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Ich bin so weit."

„Ja, das sehe ich", schmunzelte Alisya, Morgan noch einen Moment betrachtend. Auf eine seltsame Weise fand sie ihn in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr so arrogant und aufgeblasen, wie er sich die ganze Zeit über schon gab, nein, er wirkte fast… nett. ‚So ein Unsinn, Charles Morgan nett, jetzt geht's aber los!' Sich innerlich zur Ordnung rufend, richtete sie ihren Blick nun wieder auf das Buch, aus dem sie mit gedämpfter Stimme zu lesen begann:

„Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?

Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind.

Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm,

Er faßt ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm.

Mein Sohn, was birgst du so bang dein Gesicht?

Siehst Vater, du den Erlkönig nicht!

Den Erlenkönig mit Kron' und Schweif?

Mein Sohn, es ist ein Nebelstreif.

Du liebes Kind, komm geh' mit mir!

Gar schöne Spiele, spiel ich mit dir,

Manch bunte Blumen sind an dem Strand,

Meine Mutter hat manch gülden Gewand.

Mein Vater, mein Vater, und hörest du nicht,

Was Erlenkönig mir leise verspricht?

Sei ruhig, bleibe ruhig, mein Kind,

In dürren Blättern säuselt der Wind.

Willst feiner Knabe du mit mir geh'n?

Meine Töchter sollen dich warten schön,

Meine Töchter führen den nächtlichen Reihn

Und wiegen und tanzen und singen dich ein.

Mein Vater, mein Vater, und siehst du nicht dort

Erlkönigs Töchter am düsteren Ort?

Mein Sohn, mein Sohn, ich seh'es genau:

Es scheinen die alten Weiden so grau.

Ich lieb dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt,

Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt!

Mein Vater, mein Vater, jetzt faßt er mich an,

Erlkönig hat mir ein Leids getan.

Dem Vater grauset's, er reitet geschwind,

Er hält in den Armen das ächzende Kind,

Erreicht den Hof mit Mühe und Not,

In seinen Armen das Kind war tot."

(Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, ca. 1795)

Charles fühlte sich in einen seltsamen Zustand versetzt. Der kühle Wind, der ihm durch die Haare fuhr, die leichte Gänsehaut, die ob der einsetzenden Kälte auf seinem Körper lag, das leise Rauschen des Wassers des Verbotenen Sees und dazu Alisyas sanfte, ruhige Stimme, der Text den sie vorlas, all das zusammen ließ ihn leicht erzittern. Noch eine ganze Weile nachdem sie geendet hatte spürte er den leichten Kloß, den dieser Text in seiner Kehle hatte entstehen lassen und öffnete nur langsam, wie aus einem Traum erwachend, wieder die Augen, um sofort in die haselnußbraunen Augen von Alisya zu sehen, die ihn warm ansahen.

„Das…", begann er leise, nach den richtigen Worten suchend, „war schön. Wunderschön. Traurig aber auf eine besondere Weise doch auch schön, ich kann es nicht ausdrücken…"

„Das geht nicht nur dir so." Alisya klappte das Buch zu, ließ es auf ihrem Schoß ruhen, während ihre schmale Hand fast zärtlich über den weinroten Einband fuhr und sie tief durchatmete. „Es ist seltsam, nicht wahr? Es ist traurig, fast grausam, was uns mit diesem Gedicht erzählt wird und dennoch finden wir es schön. Vielleicht kommt es nur darauf an, worauf wir unser Hauptaugenmerk richten, ob auf Sprache oder Inhalt, das entscheidet was wir schön finden und was nicht."

Zugegeben, darüber hat sich Charles noch nie Gedanken gemacht, hatte bislang ja nicht einmal einen Anlaß dafür gesehen. „Mag sein", stimmte er Alisya dann doch leise zu. „Vermutlich kann man keine klaren Grenzen ziehen zwischen schön und nicht schön, es kommt auf den Blickwinkel des Betrachters an." ‚Nur wer dich nicht schön findet kann nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen sein…'

Alisya wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ihr jedoch bewusst wurde, was sie hier im Begriff war zu tun. Sie ließ sich auf eine Unterhaltung mit Charles Morgan ein. Ja war sie noch zu retten? Spätestens morgen würde allein das schon reichen, um sie zum Gesprächsthema Nr. 1 in der ganzen Schule zu machen. Die Schulsprecherin bei einem gemütlichen Stelldichein mit dem größten Schürzenjäger der ganzen Schule am Schwarzen See! Alisya stand so ruckartig auf, dass ihr das Buch von den Beinen glitt und auf der Erde landete. Bevor sie sich jedoch bücken konnte um es aufzuheben, hatte Charles dies schon getan. Irritiert beobachtete sie, wie er das Buch eine ganze Weile in der Hand hielt, nachdenklich den Einband betrachtete und Alisya wieder das Gefühl hatte, dass hinter Charles Morgan mehr stecken könnte als das, was er vorgab zu sein. „Ich muß rein, wir müssen rein", murmelte sie leise, streckte ihre Hand aus um das Buch von Morgan in Empfang zu nehmen, wofür sie sich zehn Sekunden später schon wieder verfluchen konnte. Genau in dem Moment, in dem seine Finger ihre berührten, sie diese Berührung wie ein leichter Stromschlag auf ihrer Haut traf und etwas in ihrem Inneren berührte, das bislang unberührt geblieben war. Irritiert zog sie ihre Hand zurück, klammerte beide um das Buch, das sie an ihre Brust presste und sich nicht erlaubte, darüber nachzudenken, warum Charles Morgan sie so verwirrte.

„Verdammt!"

Durch Charles Ausruf aus ihren Gedanken geholt, weiteten sich Alisyas Augen ein wenig, die sie nun wieder auf ihn richtete. „Was denn?"

„Was?" Charles lachte leise auf und hielt der Schulsprecherin seinen Arm mit der Uhr unter die Nase. „Sperrstunde. Seit 15 Minuten. Also entweder wir riskieren einen Vortrag von Dumbledore oder wir lassen uns was einfallen, unbemerkt ins Schloß zu kommen."

Alisya seufzte leise auf. Eigentlich war sie nicht scharf drauf, sofort einen schlechten Eindruck beim neuen Direktor zu hinterlassen, wenn die Schulsprecherin sich noch nach der Sperrstunde draußen auf dem Gelände herum trieb. Mist aber auch! Warum hatte sie sich auf dieses Spielchen mit Morgan einlassen müssen? Sie hätte merken müssen, dass es kein sonderbarer Zufall gewesen war, dass irgendwann keine Stimmen anderer Schüler um sie herum mehr zu hören gewesen waren! Nun ebenfalls ein leises „Mist" murmelnd suchte sie kurz nur Charles' Blick, ehe sie energisch den Kopf schüttelte. „Man kommt nicht unbemerkt ins Schloß. Niemand kommt unbemerkt in Hogwarts rein, dafür hat Dumbledore gesorgt."

„Ja toll, und was jetzt?" Charles sah sich etwas ratlos um, sah schon die restlichen Hogsmeade-Wochenenden seines Lebens davon schwimmen. Keine sehr erstrebenswerte Vorstellung seiner Meinung nach. Innerlich fluchend haderte er mit seinem unvermeidbar scheinenden Schicksal, bis ihm eine Idee kam und er Wallace fragend ansah. „Die Gewächshäuser… Was… hältst du davon, in einem der Gewächshäuser zu übernachten…? Wir schleichen uns einfach gleich morgen früh um sechs wieder ins Schloß und wenn wir Glück haben, hat keiner was gemerkt…"

‚Nein', war das erste, das Alisya durch den Kopf ging, doch sie verkniff es sich, dies laut auszusprechen. Darüber nachdenken konnte sie ja mal zumindest, auch wenn die Vorstellung mit Morgan zusammen in einem Gewächshaus zu übernachten nicht gerade Wohlbehagen in ihr auslöste. Allerdings war die Alternative noch weniger erstrebenswert. „Na schön", murmelte sie schließlich leise, „geht ja wohl nicht anders…"

„Na dann komm!" Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf Alisyas Zusage reagierend, vergrub Charles beide Hände in seine Hosentaschen, um dann gemeinsam mit ihr zu den Gewächshäusern zu schleichen. Jetzt erwischt zu werden mußte ja echt nicht sein wo sie zumindest eine Lösung gefunden haben um sich die Hoffnung zu bewahren, dass ihr Aufenthalt im Freien nach der Sperrstunde unbemerkt blieb.

Es war wohl ein Glück für beide, dass Prof. Bloom ihre Gewächshäuser weder abschloss, noch mit einem Schutzzauber belegte. So hatten sie keinerlei Probleme eines davon zu betreten, wo sich Charles skeptisch umsah. „Naja, ist doch nett…", murmelte er mit einem Lächeln, waren sie hier doch zumindest nicht umringt von Alraunen oder sonstigen magischen Pflanzen, sondern lediglich von Blumen und Kakteen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns da drüben ne Decke hinlegen, oder…" Charles sah sich um und ging zu einer hüfthohen Holzkommode, die er öffnete und dort auch fand, was er suchte. Gut mit Schutzpolstern ausgestattete Schürzen. „Die könnten wir als Kopfkissen nehmen", erklärte er Alisya lächelnd, griff sich drei Stück davon und breitete sie in einer Ecke des Gewächshauses auf dem Boden aus. Anschließend ging er zurück zur Kommode, wo er eine raue, graue Decke heraus nahm, die nur leider die einzige Möglichkeit bot sich irgendwie zuzudecken. „Meinst du, es geht?"

Alisya folgte überaus interessiert Charles' Bemühungen, während sie ihren Umhang ein wenig enger um ihre Schultern zog. Es war wirklich kühl geworden und so recht konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihnen unter dieser dünnen Decke warm werden sollte, zumal es sicher noch kühler werden würde im Laufe der Nacht. „Naja, muß wohl", erwiderte sie auf Charles' Frage mit einem Schulterzucken und trat näher auf sein provisorisch errichtetes Lager zu. Während sie es jedoch so betrachtete, kam ihr mit einem Mal die Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht nur hier schlafen würde, sondern das auch noch neben Charles Morgan, was ihr Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlagen ließ. Das hatte ihr jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Allerdings hatte sie nicht vor, sich etwas von ihrer Verunsicherung anmerken zu lassen, so dass sie sich recht schnell hinlegte, den Kopf auf einem der gepolsterten Schürzen gebettet, bemüht, den Blick nicht zu auffällig auf Morgan zu richten. Noch heute Mittag hätte sie lieber eine Standpauke von Dumbledore über sich ergehen lassen, als mit Morgan eine Nacht im Gewächshaus zu verbringen. Aber irgendwas war da am See in seinen Augen gewesen, das darauf schließen ließ, dass es noch einen anderen Charles Morgen gab als den, der in der Schule bekannt war. Ein Charles Morgen, den sie durchaus interessant finden konnte…

Eine Nacht mit Alisya Wallace im Gewächshaus. Charles wusste, dass er damit seine Wette mit Ralph schon vor Samstag gewonnen hätte. Aber ebenso wie er das wusste, wusste er in dem Moment, in dem er sich neben sie auf den Boden legte, dass Ralph nie davon erfahren würde, zumindest nicht von ihm. Das hier war einfach außer Konkurrenz, sie hatten sich beide diese Situation nicht ausgesucht. Soll ihm ja keiner nachsagen können, dass er mit unfairen Mitteln spielt oder auf Zufälle angewiesen war aber eigentlich… gab es da noch diese dämliche Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm immer wieder zuflüstert, dass Alisya Wallace mehr sein könnte, als der Gegenstand einer Wette mit Ralph.

Eine ganze Weile hing er so seinen Gedanken nach, gab sich Mühe, Alisyas Körper, der nur einen halben Meter von seinem entfernt lag, zu ignorieren, nicht ständig auf ihren ihm zugewandten Rücken zu starren, auf den schlanken Hals. Er versuchte, sich nicht zu überlegen, wie ihr Haar sich anfühlen, riechen würde. Verbot sich, darüber nachzudenken, ob ihre Haut sich ebenso weich anfühlte, wie sie aussah. Ebenso weich wie ihre Stimme geklungen hatte, als sie ihm das Gedicht vorgelesen hatte. Nein, er schaffte es nicht. Die ganze Zeit starrte er sie an, dankte Merlin und allen zur Verfügung stehenden Heiligen, dass sie ihn nicht ansah und so nicht bemerkte, dass er zunehmend in Verwirrung verfiel. Doch so konnte er auch sehen, dass eine Gänsehaut ihren Körper überzog und sie schließlich sogar leicht zitterte. Mit einem Anfall plötzlicher Sorge zog er die Decke höher, bis sie ihre Schulter erreichte, mußte schwer schlucken, als er somit wieder ihren Körper berührte.

„Wenn…", begann er leise und äußerst vorsichtig Alisya nun anzusprechen. „Also wenn ich mich hinter dich legen würde, dann… es ist ziemlich kalt und wir könnten uns gegenseitig… wärmen…" Nein, er faßte es nicht, hatte er das eben tatsächlich ausgesprochen? Schon in der Erwartung, dass sie nun aufspringen, ihn zurechtweisen und anblaffen würde, spannten sich seine Muskeln merklich an.

Alisya zuckte bei Charles' Worten innerlich zusammen. Keine Frage, ihr war kalt, schweinekalt sogar. Aber sein Körper fühlte sich schon jetzt so warm und gut an, wo er noch ein ganzes Stück von ihr weg lag. Wie sollte das werden, wenn er ihr noch näher kommen würde? Sie schluckte leicht und schloß einen Moment die Augen, mehr als froh darüber, dass sie ihm schon vor einer ganzen Weile den Rücken zugedreht und sich auf die Seite gelegt hatte. „Ja gut…", murmelte sie schließlich leise und schloß die Augen. Immer schneller schlug ihr Herz, als sie hörte, fühlte, wie er sich hinter sie legte und sie sich schlagartig von angenehmer Wärme umgeben fühlte.

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig näherte sich Charles' Alisya, was ihm fast den Atem stocken ließ. Keine Sekunde hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie seinem Vorschlag zustimmen würde, doch sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte es getan und nun lag sie direkt vor ihm. Ihr Haar nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. So nah, dass er nun den leichten Duft von Vanille wahrnahm, der von diesem Haar ausging. Charles schloß die Augen, versuchte die Aufruhr in seinem Körper zu unterdrücken und nicht die Frage aufkommen zu lassen, warum er sich allein in ihrer Nähe so wohl fühlte. Wohler, als bei allen anderen Mädchen, mit denen er bislang zusammen, sehr viel näher, zusammen gewesen war. Vorsichtig, als fürchte er, sich zu verbrennen, schob sich seine Hand um ihre Taille, um dann wenige Augenblicke später ihren Körper komplett an seinem zu spüren. Von unglaublicher Wärme erfüllt schloß er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die Augen und murmelte nur noch ein leises „Schlaf gut", ehe er in einen tiefen, äußerst angenehmen Schlaf fiel.

T.b.c.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Donnerstag, 29.10.1956**

Ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Angewohnheit, war Charles schon sehr früh an diesem Morgen wach. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er wusste, was ihm und Alisya blühte, wenn sie nicht unbemerkt ins Schloss kommen sollten. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte. Daran war sicher weniger der harte Boden des Gewächshauses schuld, sondern vielmehr Alisyas wesentlich weicherer Körper an seiner Seite.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Charles am Morgen neben einem Mädchen erwachte. Doch er spürte, dass dieses Mal nicht so war wie die vorher gegangenen. Nein, natürlich war es das nicht, was schon allein in der Tatsache begründet war, dass sie beide noch vollständig bekleidet waren und das auch während der gesamten Nacht nicht anders gewesen ist. Aber Charles konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte, da war noch etwas anderes.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er Alisyas ihm nun zugewandtes Gesicht, im Laufe der Nacht hatte sie sich auf die andere Seite gedreht, und konnte nur schwer widerstehen, ihr mit den Fingern eben jene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streifen, die ihm schon gestern als sehr widerspenstig aufgefallen war. Noch waren ihre Augen im Schlaf geschlossen, doch Charles konnte fast durch die Lider diese braunen, großen Augen sehen, die ihn gestern angesehen hatten, von denen er das Gefühl gehabt hat, sie hätten tiefer in ihn gesehen, als jedes andere Augenpaar dies bislang getan hat. Charles seufzte leise. Er wusste, was er hier im Begriff war zu tun. Also theoretisch, er glaubte zumindest, dass er dabei war es zu tun. Denn bislang hatte sich Charles Morgan noch nicht verliebt. Bislang hatte er diesen überaus lästigen Umstand vermieden. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie er ansonsten beschreiben konnte, dass ein merkwürdiges Glücksgefühl sich in ihm ausbreitete, allein durch die Tatsache begründet, Alisya Wallace hier neben sich liegen zu haben, ihren Körper unter seiner Hand zu fühlen und die Wärme, die von diesem ausging so deutlich unter seinen Fingern spüren zu können. Er schluckte. Daß sie etwas ganz besonderes war, das war ihm gestern schon aufgefallen und gestern war ihm erst aufgefallen, wie schön sie wirklich war. Gestern war es ihm gewesen, als würde er sie das erste Mal wirklich richtig ansehen.

Sie war intelligent, ohne jede Frage. Sie war verantwortungsvoll und sie war recht ernst. Alles Eigenschaften, die gegen ein bißchen Spaß sprachen und mit die Gründe, warum er bislang die Finger von ihr gelassen hatte. Nun, bislang eben. Denn heute erschienen ihm diese Eigenschaften gar nicht mehr zu störend. Was vermutlich daran lag, dass Charles 'ein bißchen Spaß' auch nicht mehr mit Alisya in Verbindung bringen würde. Es konnte mehr werden, als ein bißchen Spaß. Sehr viel mehr. Dies sah er gerade jetzt wieder bestätigt, als sie ihre Augen öffnete und sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machte, als er nun direkt in ihre Augen sehen konnte und nur ein leises, fast geflüstertes 'Guten Morgen' über die Lippen brachte. Erfreut, dass sie aufgewacht war und ängstlich zugleich, dass sie jetzt sofort aufspringen und ins Schloß laufen würde.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragt er daher weiter, denn solange er sich mit ihr unterhielt, verbot es ihr wohl zumindest die Höflichkeit, sofort aufzustehen und zu verschwinden.

Alisya brauchte einen Moment, um sich im Gewächshaus irritiert umzusehen, ehe ihr die Bilder des gestrigen Abends wieder in Erinnerung kamen und sie nun wieder wusste, warum sie hier auf dem Boden lag und nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal. Noch viel wichtiger allerdings war die Frage, warum Charles Morgen, ausgerechnet Charles Morgan hier neben ihr lag. Und noch viel mehr, und das war ihr nahezu unheimlich, war der Umstand verwirrend, dass sie Charles' Nähe gar nicht als so unangenehm empfand, wie sie es geglaubt hätte. Wie es nun mal eben sein mußte. Im Gegenteil .Die Hand auf ihrer Taille fühlt sich durchaus warm an, ebenso warm, wie das Lächeln wirkte, welches seine Lippen umspielte. Unwillkürlich mußte Alisya dabei feststellen, dass er in der Tat gut aussah. Sehr gut. Viel zu gut.

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie nur leise auf seinen Gruß, wobei sich ein leichtes Lächeln in ihre Mundwinkel stahl und sie nur schwer widerstehen konnte, die Hand zu heben, ihn zu berühren. 'Verdammt Alisya, was ist los mit dir?' Innerlich konnte Alisya nur den Kopf schütteln. Noch gestern Mittag war Charles Morgen nichts anderes für sie gewesen als der größte Frauenheld der Schule, dessen einziges Können sich darauf beschränkte sinnlose Sprüche von sich zu geben, die nur den Zweck hatten seine Trophäensammlung zu vergrößern. Was seit gestern Abend geschehen war, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären, aber auf einmal sah sie auch einen intelligenten Schüler vor sich, der nicht ständig dieses dämlich, selbstgefällige Grinsen in Gesicht hatte, so wie eben genau jetzt und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst sein sollte, ja gut, fand sie ihn im Moment alles andere als abstoßend.

Warum auch immer, Charles wusste es nicht und eigentlich wollte er es auch gerade gar nicht wissen, aber als Alisya seinen Gruß erwiderte, sie ihn ansah, so… anders ansah als die ganze Zeit zuvor, machte sein Herz einen regelrechten Hüpfer. Darüber konnte er allerdings selbst nur den Kopf schütteln, wurden doch auf einmal Empfindungen in ihm wach, die er so gar nicht kannte und warum das alles? Nur weil sie Goethe rezitiert hatte, gut aussah und - theoretisch irgendwie schon - die Nacht mit ihm verbracht hatte? Das hatte er nun wahrlich schon öfter und durchaus sehr viel intensiver gehabt, aber nie war es am nächsten Morgen, ja so eben gewesen. Charles konnte nur ungläubig die Augen schließen. Es war nichts passiert, rein gar nichts. Er hatte sie gerade mal berührt und das auch wirklich nur um sich gegenseitig zu wärmen. Daß sie sich so verdammt warm und gut angefühlt hatte, das verdrängte er einfach in diesem Moment. „Wir… sollten mal langsam aufstehen, hm? Sonst war die ganze Aktion hier umsonst, wenn wir noch erwischt werden…"

Seinen Blick fragend auf die Schulsprecherin richtend, wartete Charles auf deren Antwort, wusste aber auch im selben Moment, in dem er seine Worte ausgesprochen hatte, dass diese Nacht alles, aber ganz sicher nicht umsonst gewesen war. Dummerweise wusste er aber ebenfalls, dass er seine Wette mit Ralph gerade eben verloren hatte. Er wollte Alisya nicht wegen dieser Wette, weil sie noch nicht auf seiner Liste stand, weil sie so gut aussah, er wollte sie aus einem Grund, den er bislang nicht kannte. Er wollte sie, weil er sich in diesem Moment nicht vorstellen konnte, überhaupt mal wieder ein anderes Mädchen zu wollen.

Alisya war bereits dabei sich aufzurichten, so dass sie auf Charles' Vorschlag nur noch nickte. Sie wollte hier raus und zwar ganz schnell. Hier raus und weg von diesem Ravenclaw, der sie in einem so ungesunden Ausmaß immer noch mehr zu verunsichern begann. Warum hatte sie sich auch überhaupt erst auf ein Gespräch mit ihm eingelassen? Hat sie doch niemand dazu gezwungen und wäre sie einfach aufgestanden und gegangen, wäre sie jetzt nicht in dieser Situation in der sie nun mal eben war und die so aussah, dass ihr Herz irgendwo in ihrem Hals schlug allein durch die Tatsache, Charles Blick auf sich ruhen zu fühlen. Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen murmelte sie nur ein leises „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich reingehen", ehe sie sich ihre Kleidung noch einmal glatt strich, sich durch die Haare fuhr und noch einmal tief durchatmete, ehe sie - ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen - das Gewächshaus verließ.

Charles hielt sich nicht lange auf. Unbemerkt kam er ins Schloß und steuerte dort auch sofort den Ravenclaw-Turm, an, wo sein erster Weg ihn in den mittlerweile schon recht verlassenen Schlafsaal führte. Dort nahm er sich rasch eine frische Schuluniform, verschwand zum Duschen ins Bad und verließ dieses nur kurz darauf wieder. Auch wenn er die leise Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass eine Dusche seine Gedanken von Alisya wegbringen könnte, sie hatte sich nicht erfüllt. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sein erster Blick, als er die Große Halle kurze Zeit später betrat, zum Gryffindor-Tisch ging. Gegen das Bedauern, welches ihn erfüllte, als er sie dort nicht entdecken konnte, versuchte er sich nicht einmal zu wehren…

Kaum saß er wenige Augenblicke später an seinem Haustisch, fühlte er eine wohl vertraute Hand, die seine Schulter drückte, begleitet von einer ebenso vertrauten Stimme.

„Ok, verrat es mir: WO warst du heute Nacht, hm?"

Charles Mundwinkel zuckten in dem Versuch eines Lächeln, als er sich zu Ralph umdrehte. Nein, genau ihm würde er ganz sicher nicht sagen, wo er heute Nacht war, noch weniger mit wem und am allerwenigsten würde er ihm auf die Nase binden, dass er lange keine so schöne Nacht mehr erlebt hatte, lange kein so angenehmes Gefühl beim Aufwachen in ihm geherrscht hat.

„Mann genießt und schweigt", erwiderte Charles daher nur, zwinkerte Ralph schmunzelnd zu und griff nach der Kaffeekanne, um sich seine Tasse zu füllen und dann leise seufzend einen ersten, vorsichtigen Schluck zu trinken.

„Wow… du legst ja echt Tempo vor…", murmelte Ralph nur anerkennend, Chales noch mal auf die Schulter klopfend. Ja, das mußte er neidlos anerkennen. Charles hatte Tricks auf Lager die Mädels davon zu überzeugen, dass sie genau das wollten, was er wollte, die er noch nicht ganz raus hatte. Aber Übung macht den Meister!

„Und… nun erzählt schon, laß dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, war sie gut?" Interessiert sah er seinen Freund an, galt die Schulsprecherin doch im allgemeinen als etwas unterkühlt. Nun, er war neugierig, ob sie in jeder Beziehung so unterkühlt war…

Charles zuckte nach oben, während Ralphs Frage ihm in den Ohren Nachklang und unterschwellige Wut in dem jungen Mann aufkommen ließ. Die Lippen zusammen pressend stellte er fest, dass das ganz genau die dümmste Situation war, in die er überhaupt hatte kommen können. Was nun sagen? Ralphs Frage mit einem deutlichen ‚Ja' zu beantworten wäre genau das, was dieser erwartet, aber auch genau das, gegen das sich alles in Charles sträubte. Die Frage mit einem ‚Nein' zu beantworten wäre noch falscher als falsch gewesen und zugeben, dass nichts war… nun ja, das wollte er eben auch nicht.

„Sag mal", begann er also das Thema - wenn auch nicht wirklich geschickt - auf ein anderes umzulenken, „hast du eigentlich den Aufsatz für Verwandlung schon fertig? Ich häng da ein bißchen…"

„Verwandlung, hm?" Ralph lachte leise auf. „Aber sicher doch, kann ja durchaus verstehen, dass du keine Zeit hattest das zu machen!"

Dankbar, dass sein Freund sich auf diesen Wechsel einließ, nicht ohne ein bedeutungsvolles Grinsen im Gesicht, beließ es Charles erst einmal dabei. Natürlich wusste er, was jetzt in Ralphs Kopf vor sich ging, doch er konnte und wollte das im Moment nicht klarstellen. Viel zu sehr waren seine Gedanken noch mit der Frage beschäftigt, was heute Nacht mit ihm passiert war, was Alisya Wallace mit ihm angestellt hatte, dass sie etwas in ihm berührte, wohin bislang noch kein anderes Mädchen vorgedrungen war.

Charles konnte nichts dagegen tun. Den ganzen Tag wurden seine Gedanken allein von Alisya beherrscht, die ihm jedoch kaum noch eines Blickes würdigte, weder im Unterricht, noch in der Mittagspause. Kaum in der Lage sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, waren seine Gedanken den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt heraus zu finden, was das war, das plötzlich in ihm wach geworden war, das seinen Körper mit einer angenehmen Wärme erfüllte, wenn er an Alisya dachte. Daran dachte, wie ihre Stimme klang, so ruhig, so überlegt und doch so warm.

Völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken ging er nach der letzten Stunde neben Ralph in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, nahm jedoch kaum etwas wahr von dem, was sein Freund ihm erzählte. Gerade, als dieser seiner Verwunderung hierüber mit einem „Hey, was ist denn mit dir los" Ausdruck verlieh, fiel Charles' Blick auf Alisya, die auf einmal um eine Ecke kommend nur wenige Meter vor ihm stand.

Nur noch ein leises „Später" an Ralph gerichtet kam über seine Lippen, ehe er langsam auf die Schulsprecherin zuging und ernst ihren Blick suchte. Er wusste nicht, warum ihn seine Beine hierher getragen hatten, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, alles was er wusste war, dass er mit ihr allein sein wollte, mit ihr sprechen wollte.

„Alisya, ich, muß mal mit dir reden, wenn du Zeit hast…"

Nein, sie wollte keine Zeit haben. Den ganzen Tag war sie einer solchen Situation erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte Charles ignoriert wo es nur ging, hatte ihn nicht einmal angesehen, um wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen zu gewinnen, war sie doch noch immer viel zu verwirrt über das, was seit gestern Abend mit ihr passiert war und das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Doch diese plötzliche Nähe zu dem Ravenclaw in genau diesem Moment ließ all das wieder binnen weniger Sekunden wieder unbedeutend werden.

„Sicher habe ich Zeit", erwiderte sie leise, in so neutralem Tonfall wie es ihr möglich war.

„Ok…" Charles fluchte innerlich. Noch nie war er einem Mädchen gegenüber so unsicher und nervös gewesen, wie er es in diesem Moment war. Dabei war das doch gar nicht so schwer! Er mußte sie nur fragen, ob sie mit ihm raus gehen würde, mehr nicht. Nur ein paar Worte verflixt aber auch. Naja, vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er bei Alisya einfach nicht abschätzen konnte, wie sie reagieren würde. Bislang hatten ihm die Mädchen immer im Voraus schon mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nur darauf warteten, von ihm angesprochen zu werden. Nun ja, Alisya war ihm heute so geschickt aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte ihn so konsequent ignoriert, dass es eigentlich an Wahnsinn grenzte, was er hier tat.

„Können wir vielleicht… unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Sicher…" Alisya wusste wirklich, wirklich nicht, warum sie sich auf dieses Spiel einließ. Zumindest wäre noch ein Hauch Restsicherheit da gewesen, wenn andere Schüler um sie herum gewesen wären, doch so nickte sie nur leicht in Richtung eines etwas ruhiger gelegenen Ganges. „Gehen wir da drüber?"

Charles folgte Alisya als diese den Weg in einen anderen Gang einschlug und spürte, wie seine Hände auf einmal feucht wurden. Was bei Merlin noch mal hatte dieses Mädchen mit ihm gemacht? Es mußte ein Zauber sein, anders konnte er sich das einfach nicht erklären. Ebenso wenig wie er sich erklären konnte, warum ihn nun die Worte verließen, als sie stehen blieb, sich zu ihm umwandte und ihn mit diesen großen braunen Augen ansah, die sein Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlagen ließen.

„Alisya…", begann er leise, suchte ihren Blick, was ihn erneut schwer schlucken ließ und ihm das Sprechen schwer machte. „Ich bin kein Idiot und genau deswegen weiß ich auch, was du von mir denkst, denken mußt… Ich weiß, welchen Ruf ich habe und das ist ja auch nur richtig, ich hab ja alles dafür getan, dass ich diesen Ruf habe. Nur…" Als er sehen konnte, dass Alisya etwas sagen wollte, hob er die Hand, um ihr leicht einen Finger auf die Lippen zu legen und leicht den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nicht… bitte… laß mich versuchen das zu erklären, ja? Was ich dir sagen möchte ist, dass… irgendwas ist da passiert heute Nacht. Ich habe das noch nie so erlebt und… es gefällt mir. Alles worum ich dich bitten möchte ist, dass du mir eine Chance gibst. Uns eine Chance gibst, dass wir uns kennen lernen könnten. Also besser kennen lernen können. Ich erwarte nichts und wenn du sagst: Ok, es paßt nicht, dann ist das für mich in Ordnung, ich… ich hätte nur gern eine Chance…"

Alisya konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Jedes einzelne Wort von Charles ließ ihr Herz einen Takt schneller schlagen und obwohl ihr Verstand ihr ganz klar sagte, dass sie mit einem deutlichen ‚nein' gehen sollte, so blieb sie doch stehen wie angewurzelt und versuchte, die Aufruhr in ihren Gedanken, in ihren Gefühlen, in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Eine Chance…", wiederholte sie nur leise, ohne Charles dabei wirklich anzusehen, „wofür…?"

„Wofür…" Nachdenklich wiederholte Charles dieses Wort und mußte schon tief durchatmen, ehe er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, die ihm selbst weder klar war, noch einfach fiel. „Um dich näher kennen zu lernen. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass ich bislang… nun recht… unbeständig war was Mädchen angeht und…" Charles stockte einen Moment und fragte sich, warum es so verdammt schwer war einem Mädchen zu sagen was man fühlte, was man sich wünschte, wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach. Warum konnte er nicht einfach einen seiner üblichen Sprüche bringen, die sonst immer so wunderbar ihre Wirkung brachten? ‚Weil es dir dieses Mal ernst ist', gab er sich selbst die Antwort, was ihn selbst verwunderte, aber auch innerlich lächeln ließ. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl es ernst zu meinen, auch wenn es schwer war. „Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass… es dieses Mal anders sein könnte. Ich kann es dir nicht besser erklären Alisya, ich kann dir nur sagen was ich im Moment denke, fühle und mir wünsche, aber ich möchte dir auch nichts versprechen, was dann vielleicht doch nicht eintritt deswegen.. dachte ich eben wir könnten uns näher kennen lernen, etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen, wenn du möchtest…"

Eine merkwürdige Spannung entstand nach Charles' Worten, in der keiner von beiden so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte, lediglich den Blick auf die Augen des anderen richtete. Vielleicht waren es gerade Charles' Augen, die Alisya dazu veranlaßten einfach nur zu nicken. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, ob sie im Begriff war gerade eine große Dummheit zu machen, war Charles' Ruf in dieser Hinsicht doch eindeutig. Es war einfach dieses Gefühl in ihr, das ihr sagte, dass sie ihm, dass sie sich beiden diese Chance geben mußte, sie eine Chance hatten, wenn sie es nur zuließen.

„Ich möchte uns diese Chance geben Charles", erwiderte sie nach wenigen Augenblicken des Schweigens, richtete ihren zuvor für einen Moment nachdenklich auf den Boden gesenkten Blick wieder auf seine Augen, was nun ein Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel herum entstehen ließ. „Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen…"

Ein wenig unsicher, ob das was er gerade gehört hatte wirklich wahr war oder nur reines Wunschdenken von ihm, legte sich wenige Augenblicke nachdem Alisya geendet hatte ein erfreutes Lächeln in Charles' Züge. Sie wollte ihnen eine Chance geben, ihn näher kennen lernen, Zeit mit ihm verbringen… Charles Herz begann bei diesen Gedanken unwillkürlich schneller zu schlagen, allein die Vorstellung jetzt öfter mit ihr zusammen sein zu können löste in ihm ein Glücksgefühl aus, wie er es zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Noch immer zögernd, ob sie diese Nähe schon zulassen würde, griff er nach ihren Händen, umfaßte diese mit den seinen und hob sie leicht an, um sie an seine Lippen zu führen und auf den Handrücken jeweils einen leichten Kuss zu hauchen, ohne dabei den Blick aus ihren Augen zu nehmen. „Danke", murmelte er nur leise. Ein danke, welches er wirklich so empfand, das irgendwo ganz tief aus seinem Inneren kam aus einer Ecke, die bislang verschlossen gewesen war.

So kam es, dass man Charles Morgan und Alisya Wallace von nun an öfter zusammen in Hogwarts sehen konnte und die Dinge begannen ihren Lauf zu nehmen…

**Samstag, 31.10.1956 - Halloween**

Wie jedes Jahr an diesem Tag war die Schule auch heute wieder in heller Aufruhr. Gesprächsthema Nr. 1 war natürlich das große Festessen heute Abend, zu dem der neue Direktor Dumbledore einige Neuerungen angekündigt hatte, die von allen mit Spannung erwartet wurden. Nun, von fast allen zumindest. Charles, ansonsten immer der erste wenn es darum ging zu feiern und Spaß zu haben, nahm Ralphs Euphorie nur mit einem Schmunzeln wahr, als sie gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saßen und sein Freund vor sich hin plapperte. Er erahnte mehr, als dass er wusste, dass er wohl mit ihm sprach. Charles' Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf den Gryffindor-Tisch und dort auf die eine Person, die seit zwei Tagen sein ganzes Denken bestimmte. Alisya. Praktisch jede freie Minute hatten sie gestern miteinander verbracht, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen, als wäre es für sie beide nichts neues, als wäre es einfach selbstverständlich. Es fühlte sich gut, so verdammt gut an, dass Charles tatsächlich auch zu der Überlegung kam, dass es durchaus sein konnte, dass man mit einem Menschen an seiner Seite glücklich werden konnte. Was konnte er mehr wollen als ein Leben in dem es mehr Tage gab wie den gestrigen? Sie hatten sich viel unterhalten, hatten zusammen in der Bibliothek gesessen - ja, Charles Wallace war freiwillig in der Bibliothek - und hatten zusammen gelacht. Das war eine ganz neue Erfahrung für Charles gewesen. Natürlich hatte er im Zusammensein mit seinen bisherigen ‚Freundinnen' auch immer mal gelächelt, aber so aus tiefstem Herzen heraus gelacht hatte er erst gestern, gemeinsam mit Alisya und genau das hatte sie irgendwie unglaublich nahe zueinander gebracht. So nah, dass er sich nun sicherer war als zuvor, dass sie irgendwie zusammen gehörten und genau das hatte er vor ihr heute Abend zu sagen. Nur über das ‚wie' war er sich noch nicht so ganz klar. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass Alisya ähnlich empfand wie er, war da doch noch ein wenig Unsicherheit und die Angst, mit seinem Geständnis das kaputt zu machen, was sie bislang gefunden hatten.

Erst als Ralph ihn neuerlich ansprach gelang es ihm seinen Blick vom Tisch der Gryffindors loszureißen und seine Gedanken auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren, auch wenn ihm der Ablauf des heutigen Festessens so egal wie nur sonst was war. Er plante ohnehin nicht dabei zu sein…

Soweit erst einmal das neue Kapitel, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ab dem nächsten wird es dann leider auch schon etwas ‚dunkler', was mir beim Schreiben schon richtig leid tut, aber was muß, das muß…


End file.
